gtafandomcom-20200222-history
North Holland
, across the West River, is visible in the background.]] North Holland is an area in northern Algonquin, Liberty City, bordered to the north by Wardite Street(Northwood), to the east by Exeter Avenue (East Holland), to the south by Topaz Street (Middle Park and Varsity Heights), and to the west by the West River. Character North Holland is mainly made up of high-rise projects, stores, and apartments. It has a heavy hip-hop culture influence. The area is ethnically diverse although there is a large African-American population. It is where the North Holland Hustlers originated from and currently operate from. Like many other projects in Liberty City, North Holland suffers from a high crime rate, drugs and gang violence. Gangs that can be found in North Holland include the North Holland Hustlers and the Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers (TBoGT only) Influences North Holland is easily based on Harlem, a northern Manhattan, New York City neighborhood that was known for crime throughout the 20th century, but is currently experiencing gentrification. The choice of name for North Holland is presumably based on the location of Haarlem (which Harlem takes its name from), the provincial capital of Noord-Holland, (Translation: North Holland), Netherlands. Among the landmarks spoofed in the district include Hotel Theresa, known in game as "Hotel Hamilton", located on both sides of the East Holland-North Holland border, the 125th Street station as the elevated Frankfort High station, the Harlem Hospital Center as the Holland Hospital Center, and the second Cotton Club as the Linen Lounge. Transport North Holland houses Vauxite subway station on Vauxite Street, the train station is served by the Algonquin Outer Line. Frankfort High and Frankfort Low stations also serve North Holland, located on Frankfort Avenue at the border of Northwood and North Holland; the stations are served by the Algonquin Inner Line. The three stations and two lines served in North Holland make the district very well facilitated from a transport standpoint. Places of interest * The Algonquin TW@ cybercafe at Frankfort and Wardite Street. * A Burger Shot restaurant at Galveston Avenue and Topaz Street. * Club Liberty at Galveston and Wardite. * Certain Buildings with unique interiors Safehouses Playboy's Loft is located in North Holland and is available as a safehouse if the player chooses to kill him. This safehouse is the only one in the game to feature an exterior balcony. In the Ballad of Gay Tony, Luis' Apartment is in North Holland. Trivia In TBoGT the AOD members spawn frequently in North Holland, unlike the original game and the first DLC where it is the North Holland Hustlers and Spanish Lords's gang territory. Falling glitch If you go to Vauxite Street in North Holland, there is a red accessible door to the west of the Modo store. If you can get the police to follow you when you have a wanted level, it is possible to accomplish this glitch. So when you have lured them up the stairs, go to the rooftop and head south around the small building and go down the stairs and you will find a plank. Jump over the gap to the other building (Police still following) and find cover behind the brick wall. Up your wanted level and the police will attempt to jump over the gap between the two buildings. However every police officer will just fall of the edge of the plank, without even jumping. The police officer just walks off. Gallery de:North Holland es:Holanda Norte pl:North Holland fi:North Holland sv:North Holland Category:Areas in Algonquin Category:Areas Category:Gang areas